fire and light
by Talyia
Summary: it said the absence makes the heart grow fonder, but when takuya is introduced back into their lives how will the digi-destine handle it? will they welcome him with open arms or will they close him from their world. sorry for bad summary will change it once I think of something befitting later down the line. season 02/04 crossover
1. friendship

''I'm moving...'' sighed takuya as he shuffled his feet into the dirt

''WHAT?!'' ''You cant be serious...'' shouted out the group of people gathered in the park. mixed emotions spread throughout the group, sadness,anger,disbelief were the main things that were felt.

''Where to? Why?'' Tai was the first to get a hold of himself and question takuya on his statement.

''…'' was all he got in response to that. It had started off as an ordinary day, the gang consisting of tai, sora, Izzy, joe, matt, Mimi had decided to spend the day out relaxing enjoying the sun. T.K and Kari had tagged along but at that moment wished they hadn't.

''dad has gotten a new job and that unfortunately requires us to move closer which means moving to shibuya'' shadows cast across his face as he talked reflecting how he felt about the move.

''but taky you can't move!'' sora shouted out in concern ''what will we do without our little ball of fire constantly raising our spirits when we get down! What will Kari do without her best friend to keep her company...''.

Takuya flinched at that final statement, he knew Kari would take this harder than anyone and he wished he didn't have to leave her but he was left with no choice, it was out of his hands. He and Kari have been best friends for nearly a year, in fact they were each others first friend and knew this would affect their friendship.

He risked a glance over to Kari who was sitting against the tree and winced at what he saw. She was curled in on herself, knees drawn head in lap, he knew she was struggling with this information more than anyone else and wished he could go comfort her, assure her that everything would be okay but deep down he knew this would change everything.

''how long have you got before you go...'' matt asked in a serious tone, he always was one to get straight to the point, something that I always liked about him in fact.

''3 days maybe 4..'' he said with a downcast expression

''well! We will just have to make it so that those final 3 or 4 days are best days we have together!'' tai shouted out with a smile on his face

''yeah'' ''definitely'' shouted the group. Takuya had a beaming smile on his face and if anyone had checked to see Kari's expression they would have seen a smile on her face as she looked on at the group.

**3 Days later**

the group sat in silence as they watched the moving van being loaded ready for the move, no one said anything even though knowing the time they had together was coming to an end.

''you will keep in touch right?..'' Mimi broke the silence that snapped everyone's attention to takuya to see his response.

''of course I will keep in touch I can't forget you guys! You and sora are like the big sisters I never had'' exclaimed takuya as he turned to look at each of them.

''tai! the guy who always finds a way to get people smiling and ready for action'' tai smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

''matt! The one person anyone can rely on to be serious and look out for you'' matt crossed his arms and turned his head away but everyone could see the smile on his face.

''Izzy! If you need help with computers and need to know something you can count on izzy to know it or find it out in seconds'' ''Joe! One of if not the most caring guys I know he may be a 'scaredy cat' or a stick in the mud but if there is one thing I know it's that I can rely on joe to get a job done'' both boys just smiled grateful for Takuya's kind words about them.

''T.K we may not have known each other for long but in the short time we've been friends I know that you care about everyone as much as yourself and that you will always be a great friend '' t.k blushed out of embarrassment.

''Kari... my first and best friend... ever since we meet at this very park we have done everything together I could never forget the times we have spent together messing about here and the amount of times we have caused tai to worry about us when we play on the monkey bars and swings '' takuya said smiling brightly towards Kari who was close to shedding tears yet still smiling knowing that everything he said was true, meanwhile tai grumbled in the background remembering the amount of times he nearly cried out in worry seeing Kari go high on the swings. The rest of the group laughed at tai's expense knowing that he worried deeply for kari.

''we will keep in touch and who knows maybe I can come visit and stay with you guys during the summer break'' he said trying to keep the happy mood going in the group.

''TAKUYA ITS TIME TO GO'' Takuya's mum, Yuriko shouted from the car. Solemn expressions quickly washed across everyone's face knowing this was the final moment they all had together.

The group all came over to takuya and gave him hugs, sora and Mimi and pats on the back from the guys of the group. Takuya turned to see Kari standing off to side not knowing what to do in the situation, so he walked over to her the rest of the group turned silent watching the pair knowing both were struggling with this.

''Kari I..'' was as far as takuya got before kari lunged forward into takuya and wrapping her arms around him in a hug, knowing that words wouldn't help here takuya returned the gesture. They stayed like this for a moment but in those seconds all words and emotions needed were said between them.

''you will keep in touch...'' it was more of a demand than a question but as he looked down at her he saw her smiling up at him, he knew at that moment that things between them wouldn't change and they would always be friends.

''of course'' he said as they parted . He turned to see his mum and getting ready to call out for him again so with one last glance at the group and with a lingering glance at Kari he turned and ran over to the car. As he got into the back of the car he looked out the back window and saw a sight he knew he wouldn't forget. The group all stood together waving as he pulled away he couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see the trails of tears streaming down Kari's face as he disappeared round the corner towards his new home.

as he disappeared from their sights the group knew they had truly lost there little ball of fire and with heavy thoughts on their mind they turned to return home thinking about the times they had shared with takuya and for Kari the times they had spent together being friends.

* * *

**hey guys talyia here :D this is one of a couple of stories I plan to write and I hope I did a decent job with my first chapter of attracting people attention with this ^^ Takuya and Kari will be slightly oc in this story but not too much. hopefully I will be updating this story every week maybe even twice a week if I get enough time unfortunately I've still got 3 weeks of college so that schedule may not happen till mid june but we will see ^^ until next chapter :D**


	2. black out

''Lucemon!'' a voice behind him shouted. He turned around, there barely holding onto conciousness amongst the destruction he had caused that blasted warrior of flame.

''still alive I see? Well not for much longer I assure you'' Lucemon was becoming tiresome of how troublesome these humans were proving to be, they just kept getting back up. If it wasn't for the fact that they kept trying to stop him from creating his utopia he might actually be impressed by this humans resilience.

Takuya P.O.V

''W-we can't afford to lose, not now!'' I tried to rally my friends for another push, it was now or never if we didn't succeed here not only the digital world but our world would be destroyed. I looked behind to see the state of my friends and I knew then and their they wouldn't be much help. Zoe and J.P were barely concious and Tommy was looking like he was about to collapse. Koji was barely standing and looked he would drop at the slightest breeze.

'dammit ' I thought 'what can I do by myself I don't have enough strength on my own' I struggled to think of a solution to this problem but the more I thought about it the lower our chances of actually being able to do anything.

''takuy-ya'' I spun around to see Koji trying to make his way over to me, 'he just never quits', I thought

''take our spirits, cough we cant do much else in our current state I-its down to you to stop him'' he managed to cough out. I could see he was about to collapse so with a nod he sent out his spirits to my D-tector. As I received the spirits his legs gave out from under him and he started fall I wouldn't reach him in time to catch him but I did hear his final words before falling unconscious.

''do us proud goggle-head...'' he chocked out before hitting the floor.

Fury. Anger. These were the emotions I felt towards Lucemon at that moment I bristled with fury knowing that Lucemon didn't care for anyone or anything he injured in his way. Anger towards myself for letting this happen, well no more. This ends now.

''LUCEMON!''

Normal P.O.V

''LUCEMON'' in a flash of white light susanoomon stood once again. Lucemon stared into susanoomon's eyes only to see pure cold fury staring back. He knew if he succeeded here nothing would stop him now.

''oh? Found the strength to face me on last time aye? Very well lets end this.'' Lucemon stated preparing to finish this once and for all. He appeared in front of susanoomon, fist quenched pulled back.

''Paradise lo-?!'' his fists were clenched tightly in susanoomon's hand. He stared in disbelief and mild shock. This had always worked no one had ever dodged, better yet outright stopped his attack before.

''what-Umph?!'' his body sailed through the air crashing into the wall kicking up a cloud of dust from the impact. His body embedded into the wall from the strike displaying the amount of force behind susanoomon's attack.

Lucemon shook himself from the wall, scowl placed firmly across his face. He was not pleased with that hit. He was a god nothing should injure him! Sensing something from above he looked up and darted to the side in time to see a thunder bolt strike down where he had been standing.

''Heaven's thunder!'' ''Heaven's thunder!'' ''Heaven's thunder!''

''multiple bolts of lightning came down from above, Lucemon tried to weave between them but in the end was struck by one which lead to being hit consecutively multiple times. His screams of pain echoed around the train station or what was left of it.

Silence covered the station. Plumes of smoke rose off of lucemon's body as it hunched over as the endless rain of lightning came to an end. Susanoomon lowered his sword orochi from the sky as he stopped his attack. His sight firmly locked on Lucemon waiting for any signs of movement.

''ha-ha ha'' come from the smoking body of Lucemon. ''HAHAHAHA!'' lucemon's body shook with laughter, Lucemon stood straight and stared at susanoomon with a mad gleam in his eyes.

''this is proving to be a excitable experience, let me return the favour!'' he shouted out as he disappeared before susanoomon's sight. Susanoomon turned around frantically trying to find where Lucemon had disappeared to but he didn't have to wait for long. Susanoomon's eyes widened as Lucemon appeared right in front of him with a smirk on his face.

''PARADISE LOST'' screamed Lucemon as he pounded into susanoomon's body unrelentingly. Takuya screamed out in pain as he felt each and every punch through susanoomon's armour. He could feel the strength behind each punch building and building until suddenly it stopped. Then with unrivalled force one final punch launched him across the station into and through one of the walls.

''TAKUYA!'' screamed out Zoe, J.P and Tommy as they see Takuya strike through the wall, knowing they cant do anything but hope and believe that Takuya is al right and still able to fight.

Rubble shifted and fell as susanoomon stood and leaned against the wall trying to support himself, heavy pants were coming from susanoomon as his body spasm in pain every few seconds but Takuya preserved through the pain knowing he couldn't let it end just after one attack.

''you survived? Good. Means I can cause you even more pain!'' lucemon laughed out, flooding the room with killing intent.

''dam-mn it, what can I do? My attacks did hardly anything to him!'' takuya thought to himself, he was struggling to hold this form for much longer he had to end it soon if he was to succeed.

''just give up. What can you do? You've seen how little your attacks effect me just admit it, its finished you've lost.'' Lucemon coldly stated, growing tiresome of this fight while it had started interestingly enough his attack had shown that susanoomon couldn't do much to hurt him.

''….'' was all he got in response to his demand. Susanoomon straightened himself up and slid into a combat ready stance showing that words wouldnt solve anything, this was a fight to the end.

''sigh.. very well if that's how its got to be?.. so be it.'' he disappeared and re-appeared in front of takuya in a blink takuya tried to prepare himself but was too slow for what was about to happen..

**With Kari**

eyes shot open as Kari ran to the bathroom and leant over the sink, Tai ran into the bathroom after Kari gatomon not far behind him.

''KARI?! are you okay?!'' tai shouted as he ran up beside Kari seeing her hold a hand over her chest and another onto the sink to keep herself standing.

''I-t hurts...'' she managed to squeeze out in between breaths and spasms of pain, she had no idea what had caused this one moment she had been asleep after a long day of making sure the digital world was still safe, the next minute this burning pain erupted in her chest along with the sensation of throwing up.

Gatomon looked on in worry and confusion she had no idea what was happening to Kari but one she did know, was that she could feel something coming that would affect everything that they knew.

After a few minutes of silence Kari managed to get a hold of herself and hold herself up without needing to hold the sink. ''I feel this constant throb of pain in my heart almost the same as when someone you care about goes away and you want to see them again..'' Kari mumbled out in worry not knowing that this feeling was something that bonded her to a special someone. If anyone had been in the siblings bedroom they would have seen the glass over the picture frame which held a picture of Kari and takuya holding hands smiling at the camera crack right along Takuya's body...

**With Takuya and Lucemon**

Silence shook around the station, nothing moved, emotions flew around the air. Shock,horror,pain.

''ha so you still live im impressed..'' Lucemon stated looking on through the cloud of dust. As the dust settled gasps ran among the digi destine seeing what happened to takuya.

''ha-haha I-im not out y-yet '' wheezed out takuya trying to smile but grimaced in pain, he looked down and saw the cause of it. Lucemon's hand had pierced through susanoomon's armour and punctured a whole through the shoulder unfortunately it had pierced the edge of Takuya's lung which was causing the ragged breathing.

''hmm this looks like the end for you'' Lucemon smiled knowing that he had grievously injured the warrior and had no doubt won this battle.'' well this is the end be glad,soon both this world and the human world be a utopia for all''. Lucemon held up his right hand and energy gathered in his palm.

''unfortunately one hand is disposed of at this moment in time so I cant use the power of light and darkness together for my ultimate sacrifice attack, but I think the power of darkness is more than enough to finish you off hmm?'' Lucemon sneered in the face of the defeated warrior.

''…'' takuya didnt respond, instead just stared into Takuya's eyes.

''hmm defiant till the end..pathetic, well prepare to DI-ARGHH?!'' Lucemon gasped in pain and look down, there a sword was stabbed through his attack and into his chest.

''w-what? HOW?!'' Lucemon couldn't understand it, this human was finished there was no way he should have even been able to lift his arms!

''ha-haha'' susanoomon stared into lucemon's eyes and even though Lucemon couldn't see his face he knew there was a smug grin hiding behind the mask.''I-its true I am badly injured... but I refuse to let you go about and destroy the world that I care about so if im going down..YOUR GOING DOWN WITH ME! HEAVEN'S THUNDER!'' takuya screamed through the pain, calling out his attack point blank range knowing that the end was about to arrive.

''!'' all Lucemon could feel was pain. Lightning surged through his body, thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body, he could feel his attack becoming unstable but couldn't do anything about it. He was in too much pain to control the energy fluctuating in his hand and the bolt of lightning striking the orb didn't help matters.

BOOM a bright flash of light followed by an explosion powered across the station. Koji's unconscious body and the gang were chucked across the station. The room was blanketed by smoke and dust and silence permeated across the room, the group could feel their spirits return to their D-tectors and feared the worst had happened to takuya.

''TAKUYA!...TAKUYA!'' silence was the response they got. The dust settled and they were shocked by what they saw, lucemon's body was ruined, the right side of his body had been disintegrated and the rest of the body was slowly disappearing. Shock and rage were prominent on his face. Takuya on the other hand was dead unconscious on the floor shallow breathing as his body shook in pain and blood slowly seeping out from under him.

''h-HOW?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!'' Lucemon screamed out in rage towards the unconscious child, his body having disappeared until all that was left was his left shoulder and head ''I REFUSE TO DIE HERE I CANT BE KILLED. I WONT BE KILLED I WILL DESTRO-'' was all he managed to get out before his body fully disappeared. His data turned into a digi-egg that hovered in the sky, before falling to the ground.

No one moved from their spots, the group were shocked that they had actually defeated Lucemon and saved both their world and the digital world, unfortunately things weren't about to end the way they though it would. Lucemon's orb of darkness still floated in the air and after being struck by the heaven's thunder attack had caused it to fluctuate and become unstable the energy inside couldn't be contained anymore and exploded out in fury. This lead to a portal of unstable energy being formed right above where takuya lay slowly bleeding out. The group watched as takuya's unconcious body was sucked through the portal helpless to do anything in their state as the portal closed and the last thing they ever saw was the portal expanding before everything went black.


	3. author note (small )

**Sup guys dw updates will be coming regularly for this story just sorta blocked with college work atm hopefully a new chapter will be out tonight if not tomorrow for sure other than that I just wanted to get some info about some things in my story**

**1.**there are multiple digital worlds-: Even though its season 2 and season 4 crossover I couldn't justify how the digital world in season 4 could be the same as seasons 2 they look completely different with different land marks so for this story's purpose ive decided for there to be multiple.

**2. **season 4 gang besides takuya-: I done really know what to do with these characters. As much as I like Tommy and kouichi I haven't really factored them into my story, the whole purpose of their being a portal after takuya's and lucemons fight was to get takuya out of that digital world and get rid of the rest of the season 4 cast. I don't know if they will be permanently gone or will make another appearance, but the only digital world takuya will be going back to is season's 2 world.

**3. **takuya isn't going to be useless in human form-: the season 4 digital world in my story was a rough brutal place compared to canon's season 4 world. I will explain more in flash back's and explanations from takuya himself but he will be a bit oc e.g. stronger faster smarter the usual sort of thing ill keep the rest as a surprise as im sure I will explain it well enough for people to understand what is happening.

**4.** finally I want to talk about fight scenes, I have read a lot of fight scenes from many fanfic's such as naruto,bleach pokemon Digimon avatar, sword art online but I never really understood how hard they are to write well. I have the images in my head of how the fight plays out but the hard part is turning that into words without it droning on and becoming boring. With how many there will be in this story I should get better and better with them as time goes on.

**That's about it guys :D this is just a quick heads up to you guys to make sure to keep an eye on this story as I will try to regular update it twice a week and if you have any questions plz do pm me or criticize my choice if you think I've made a bad move even though its my story I do listen to other people's view and sometimes agree on them ^^ don't forget chapter coming out later tonight and I hope you guys enjoy it :) **


	4. chapter 4

''I'm okay now Tai don't worry'' Kari breathed out as she walked out of the bathroom,'' I think whatever happened has passed'' she smiled at her brother knowing that if she showed any signs of still feeling this problem her brother wouldn't leave her alone. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep anymore, gatomon came and curled onto her lap feeling that Kari wasn't going to be moving any time soon. Kari stroked Gatomon's fur absent-mindedly thinking bout what could have possibly caused her to feel like that, she knew Davis T.K Cody and Yolei were safe as she had seen them earlier today. Her brother, Tai sat opposite from her wondering what she was thinking about, he was worried for his sister and knowing that she would be stubborn about this and wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night most likely caused him to frown in worry he knew that what had happened had shaken her but to what extent was yet to be seen.

''hey Kari want me to go get a blanket from our room? I know you wont be going back to bed.'' Kari turned to look at Tai to see him frowning at her, she smiled and nodded to ease his worry ''thanks Tai I'd appreciate it'' she followed Tai as he got up and walked towards their bedroom and disappeared through their door, she glanced outside to see thunder clouds gathering in the skies. thunder rumbled in the distance sounding like a demon howling far away. She shivered slightly before hearing footsteps coming back from the bedroom, she turned to see Tai with a blanket in one hand and photo frame in the other staring out it with a frown covering his face , she looked at the frame in confusion wondering why he had brought it with him before he handed It to her and she saw why.

''why is there a giant crack running down the frame?'' she asked in confusion the last time she had seen this photo which was earlier today in fact it had been on their desk perfectly fine so why was their a crack now? '' maybe that feeling of losing someone you care about you said you felt earlier was from Takuya?'' she heard her brother say as he sat down next to her, ''what? Didn't think you would be one for superstition Tai'' she said jokingly yet with a frown on her face, she wished nothing had happened to Takuya she hadn't spoken to him for a few years and it worried her that there was a crack now going down the only picture she had of him.

''when was the last time you spoke to Takuya any ways Kari?'' Tai questioned while he thought about takuya. He remembered Takuya being into soccer the same if not more than himself, always being energetic and positive the little guy was a spitfire of energy and now that he was thinking about it Sora and Mimi had a soft spot for the kid and wondered if they had spoken to him recently as well.

''I haven't spoken to Takuya since we got rid of BelialVamdemon'' she said as she look back out the window at the thunder clouds to find that the thunder was right above them.''what? But Kari that was nearly 3 years ago! I thought you guys were best friends? '' Tai said with a worried expression, he knew how much they meant to each other and to not have spoken to each other for 3 years was a big surprise for Tai.'' I don't know what happened Tai '' she said with a sorrowful sigh escaping her lips she looked down at Gatomon to see that she was fast asleep and purring under her constant stroking '' we just stopped speaking to each other and I guess with making sure that the digital world is safe I haven't really found the time to speak to him'' she said with regret in her voice she knew that she and Takuya were best friends and something like this wouldn't break them apart but she did worry what had happened to Takuya in those 3 years the last time they spoke he was part of his schools soccer team and since school was coming to a close for the Christmas holidays he was thinking about coming up to odaiba and seeing them all again but them BelialVamdemon happened and he never came up to see them or her which even though she knew he probably couldn't make it here it still hurt her a little being reminded that they lived so close to each other yet haven't spoken face to face for nearly 9 years.

''well I am sure he is fine Kari '' Tai smiled at her trying to ease her worry ''in fact why don't we ring him tomorrow? Who knows maybe he will still remember me '' Tai said with a big grin on his face with the amount of time he had beaten Takuya at soccer there was no way Takuya wouldn't have forgotten the amount of beat downs he gave him he thought to himself while chuckling, making Kari giggle trying not to wake gatomon '' sure that sounds wonderful '' Kari said wondering how Takuya would react to her speaking to him after so long. Before she could say anything else Gatomon twitched on her lap before leaping up onto the floor, the sudden movement startled Tai and Kari. '' what's wrong Gatomon?'' Kari asked, Gatomon's ear twitched as she looked around before she ran over to the balcony and looked up at the storm that out of know where seemed to have tripled in size. ''something is coming '' she said her sights locked firmly into the clouds. Before Tai or Kari could question her on what she meant all across the city the lights flickered, the lights in their flat burst and every electrical appliance was going crazy. Above them thunder boomed and the lightning darted across the sky. '' gatomon! What's happening?!'' Kari screamed out as she joined gatomon on the balcony. Gatomon didn't respond for a moment instead continued to stare at the clouds above but what she said next was one of the last things Kari expected to here.

''I need you to digivolve me Kari'' Gatomon said with a serious look on her face, Kari just stared at her confused if she had just heard correctly, Gatomon repeated herself before kari could say anything '' Kari. I need you to digivolve me.'' Kari wondered what was happening that made gatomon want to digivolve so bad but she trusted gatomon more than anything and if she thought she needed to digivolve then that was what she was getting. Kari pulled out her D-3 from her pocket, now you-might be wondering why Kari carried her digivice in her pyjamas and Kari would respond with a simple 'you never know what might happen' she always had her D-3 on her in case of emergency and right now seemed like one of those times. She held it towards gatomon before the screen light up in light. Gatomon was surrounded in light as her form changed from a cat to a tall woman, armour burst from the light covering the woman's body as long golden hair spun from under the woman's helmet, 8 wings exploded into life as the transformation finished the female called out her name ''Angewomon!'' she shouted as light disappeared. Kari stared at Angewomon wondering what she was going to do and before she could ask that question Angewomon shot off in a burst off speed towards the storm, Kari shouted out after Angewomon but got no response she looked on at Angewomon before a flash of light crossed across the sky, Kari had to look away as the light blinded her for a moment before turning her gaze back towards the storm but she noticed something falling from the sky, from what she could see, she saw something falling from the clouds towards the ground, it looked human in shape but that couldn't be possible where would they have come from? She now knew what Angewomon had gone for as she dived down after the mysterious object steadily gaining on it before catching it and heading back towards her, Tai had by know joined her on the balcony after seeing the bright flash of light and hearing Kari cry after Angewomon. As Angewomon got closer they couldn't make out what she was carrying but they could tell by her speed that she was in a hurry, and she wasn't slowing down. As she got close enough that she had to slow down or hit the building they saw that she was indeed carrying a human but from the looks of things her face was one of horror and worry they couldn't make out why but they knew something was wrong. Angewomon finally got close enough that they could hear what she was saying ''he needs help! Go get help!'' she landed on the balcony in front of them, her armour covered in red, which they realised quick was blood. Tai ran back into the house going to grab the phone to ring the hospital while angewomon lowered herself so Kari could help take the human out of her arms. The first thing Kari noticed was that the boy's clothes were in tatters not much remained of his cargo pants or his trench coat not that she was worried about them, the one thing she was worried about, better yet horrified about was the hole in the left side of the boys chest and from what she could see something had pierced the lower part of his lung, her hands shot to her mouth in mute horror, she could see that he was still breathing though very shallow and erratic no doubt from the hole in his chest,blood covered his form and scars marred his body, she looked at the face of the boy that had gone through this horrific event and her heart stopped cold. She could recognise that face anywhere from the dark brown hair that hung down his face to the hat and goggles that sat on top, she knew this person al right and that fact scared her more than anything else in the world. Her words came out as strangled sobs and she tried to hold back the scream while she looked at the site that would haunt her for the rest of the life.

'' T-TAKUYA!''

**well, pretty dark ending there guys hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know I had fun writing it! Though wonder what that says about my mind but oh well on with the story. What will happen to takuya? what will kari do now that she is re-united with her best friend only to find her in this state? That ladies and gentlemen is to be continued :D**


End file.
